I Knew You Were Trouble When You Walked In
by GeekyChicgirl
Summary: What happens if Zach and Cammie wouldn't fall in love like in the book? Cammie says about her and Zach to Dr.Steve because of the things he has done, when he was trying to protect her he everytime didn't stand up for her but he beated them up and that's when she thought it was enough ...but she didn't stop him, what was stopping her?
1. What has gotten into Zach?

**Sorry if you are waiting for Kickin' It With Shake It Up but I promise I will update as soon as I can, I made this story because well I'm a Taylor Swift fan and also because in life there's no such thing as Prince Charming, you end up falling for the wrong person so deep that they may end up breaking your heart. Cammie realizes that here's no such things as jerks in fairytailes, but there are in Gallagher Academy (there are Jonas, Nick and Grant in this story, and that's why Zach was trouble when he walked in. (Cheesy right?)**

* * *

**Cammie's pov**

I talked to

''Zach is the best boyfriend ever ... but sometimes he gets into problems he isn't supposed be in like the time we went into the casino.''

* * *

**In the Casino**

Zach said to me ''My treat okay?'' I said to his beautiful, innocent face ''Sure, I will just go to the ladies?'', he said not paying attention already (already, rude right?) ''Whatever''. I was on my way to the ladies when I tripped over a stranger's foot and the stranger who looked like in his 20's he said in a gentle, smooth way ''Sorry, its my fault, I'm Fabian'', I looked up and said ''Its okay, Fabian'' I chuckled and then I never thought I'd see this but it was Zach beating up an innocent man which was Fabian I heard Zach shout at him ''Touch my girlfriend and you're dead, you hear me?!''.

Fabian now looked seriously injured and I knew that I could've done something ... but I didn't. I whispered to Zach who had blood in his clothes from head to toe ''The police is here'', Zach holded my small, fragile hand that felt like it doesn't belong in this person's hand. We ran into his car before the police could get him. The whole ride was intense, I felt my tears going down my cheeks, I thought ''What has got into him, he could've got arrested for beating up an innocent man and I know he thinks that he was protecting me but not this violent, risky and horrible way'' mostly I thought ''What has gotten to me?'', we got out of the old looking Jeep car which was torquise and had wood layers on the handles, we rented a room in a cheap motel.

When we got into the room there was nothing there but a bed, a nightstand and a TV on the concrete floor but I could deal with that because I've had enough. While I was bored, I sat on the neatly made mattress and turned on the old Sony TV, I went to the news because that was the only thing that was on when I saw Zach's face appear on the screen and the reporter said ''A 17-year-old Zach Goode is being found because of beating up the 20-year-old Fabian Woodpecker in the Quinn's Casino''

I went to Zach who was washing his bloody clothes and was only in his underwear. I said to him ''Zach you're on the news because of beating up that guy'' Zach looked at me cluelessly ''What?!'' I grabbed his strong right hand and leaded him to the TV, I said to him ''Look'', the reporter continued ''They are looking and it appears that even his mother, doesn't know about this because as the police reported it, it just happened 2 hours ago we will get more information tomorrow, I'm Alicia Jensen and this was the Today's News''. I thought to myself ''What are we going to do''

* * *

I was still talking to '' , there is more to this story and I don't think I could fall for other guys, I'm not saying this like the other girls who break up with their boyfriends and then cry, I'm saying this because I fell for Zach so deep and I don't think I can do this anymore'' said to me ''And what do you mean by that'', I said looking at the floor ''I mean that if you fall in love, then what's the point? Because the more you fall in love with that person, the more you will get your heart broken, I know that throughout life you are supposed to meet the ' ' but why doesn't the ' ' come earlier to save you from someone breaking your heart again?''. Dr. Steve said to me gesturing with his hands ''Maybe because the person you met is the ' ' and by that I mean Zach', I looked at him shocked and said to him ''Have you seen him, he everytime beats up people thinking that he is protecting me but what he is doing is protecting himself not me''. looked impressed that I went that deep because non of his student go that deep.

And trust me, there is more to the story of me and Zach.

* * *

**What do you think is it good, is it lame, cheesy, trash (only kidding), if you want me to improve on something just tell me.**

**Follow me on twitter (Brightysmile1) and check out my story Kickin' It With Shake It Up and REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. It's a beautiful day

I can't believe my stories got so many views because I just came here last month so I just want to thank everyone for the reviews and the visitors.

* * *

**Cammie's pov**

**The next day**

I woke up on someone's strong and tender (Zach only looks like an angel when he sleeps), I didn't have my toothbrush so I used mouthwash and dressed up in my previous clothes from yesterday which had bad memories like the ones you could never get out of your head. I got my sunglasses and stole some scissors from the nightstand, leaving Zach behind who was drooling on the fluffy pillows. The street looked so empty and vacant, I couldn't be bothered walking on the street so I stole his car.

For a moment I thought I was being to harsh and rough on him but he deserved it, you are probably wondering why I stole the scissors but it's because I'm going to cut my hair short, I knew I would have to go to my house to get some clothes but I would probably get grounded for not coming back from the casino (She thought we went to the movies). I went to the cinema and went to the bathroom which had gold and pink stripes on the wall and there were gold sofas on the right side corner of the wall, while I was cutting my hair girls were strangely looking at me like I was crazy.

The girls were still looking at me so I hissed and they ran away, I exited the bathroom and bumped into someone and the person said ''Wow you gotta stop running into me'' I looked up and realized it was Fabian again, he wasn't injured from the fight yesterday but had red scars on his neck. I got up and said ''I am so sorry, I'm Cammie and by the way you don't look like you are injured from the fight yesterday'', he responded ''It's okay, I just ...'' he hesitated for a moment but continued ''I don't see why this guy deserves you and I don't see anything good in him, I mean does he even treat you good''.

I looked at him shocked ''He tries to protect me but he isn't, he just does it in a violent way though'', he asked me on his usual gentle tone, unlike Zach ''Where is your boyfriend anyways?'', I told him ''I left him in the motel, the police and his mother are looking for him luckily the police haven't found him yet, have they asked you where he is?. Fabian looked at me and my heart skipped a heart, he told me ''They have and if they know you were with him, they are going to ask you the questions more until they find out''.

He asked me if we could have coffee in Starbucks to get to know each other more he was telling the story of how he got glued to a chair by his 5 year old brother, we told each other every funny stories, we left Starbucks and we were now at the beach and I completely forgot about Zach. I knew I'm going to worry about this later but know I don't need to because since I have been with Zach I have been worrying everyday and for the first time ever I wasn't worried. Me and Fabian were splashing water on each, when I pretended I drowned, Fabian looked so worried, I grabbed his leg and he said ''Wow, you are unbelievable'' and he splashed. I looked at him speechlessly and he just shrugged I splashed him and we started the splash fight.

I told him about my mom and that I didn't return home so he walked me home, I opened the door and my mother started shouting at me like ''Why didn't you return home,are you okay, are you crazy walking on the streets alone?''. I just went up to my room, dressed up in my comfy clothes and listened to my favourite bands like Coldplay, The Beatles, Of Monsters and Men and Mcfly, I looked out of the window when my phone buzzed and I realized I had 20 missed call and 16 texts from Zach. He doesn't care about me though and I don't care about him because I have had a good time with Fabian and I felt like I have known him years (cheesy right, but it's true no romantic feeling toward him though). I didn't text him or call him back and fell asleep thinking what is going to happen tomorrow.


End file.
